Sick Boy
by blackreaperofspring
Summary: Mereka memanggilku 'anak laki-laki sakit'. Aku tahu alasannya. warning: CHARA DEATH, a little bit Lulaw


Aku lahir di Rio de Jenairo. Besar dan tinggal di Tokyo.

Tumbuh di rumah besar di seberang toko kue disana. 20 mil jauhnya dari sekolah taman kanak-kanakku. 30 mil jauhnya dari sekolah dasarku. 40 mil jauhnya dari sekolah menengah pertamaku, Dan sekarang 50 mil jauhnya dari sekolah menengah atasku.

Rumah besar. Yang berdiri kokoh nan berdesain indah. Namun, tidak hangat di dalamnya.

Setiap jenjang pendidikanku berganti, selalu terdengar suara teriakan dan kemarahan dari pintu kamarku. Setiap bulan berganti, orang tuaku tak pernah tak berselisih. Terkadang sampai harus ornament dan peralatan rumah rusak atau pecah. Dan selalu berakhir dengan ayahku yang kadang tidak terlihat sampai bertahun-tahun.

Masa kecilku hambar. Tidak ada pelukan maupun kecupan kasih sayang dari orang tuaku. Yang kuingat hanyalah punggung dingin ibuku beserta bentakan 'diam' bila celotehku dirasa cukup mengganggu, diiringi oleh hentakan pintu yang keras.

Masa sekolah dasarku juga sama. Kulalui hanya cibiran-cibiran pedas dari tetangga. Gosip-gosip tak jelas tentang keluargaku, juga bullying yang bahkan tak bisa kuceritakan ke siapapun akibat aku tak terlalu bisa hidup bergaul. Aku hidup tanpa teman dan keluarga, Tidak ada siapapun. Aku semakin jarang bertatap muka dengan ayahku. Ibuku semakin dingin. Teman-temanku sudah bagai iblis yang semakin lama semakin tak berkemanusiaan. Yang kuingat ketika kelulusan hampir datang, aku disiram oleh seember air kotor dari toilet.

Langkah makin berat. Aku makin susah tersenyum ketika aku beranjak remaja. Masuk SMP, surat cerai ayah dan ibuku terbit. Aku tinggal dengan ibuku yang semakin lama semakin dingin. Ayah tidak akan pernah kembali ke rumah. Suasana rumah semakin lama semakin mencekam. Ibu tak pernah melihatku, toh menganggapku ada juga tak pernah. Sosialisasi juga makin berat. Peraturan-peraturan tak tertulis yang melayang di udara. Peraturan geng yang tidak tercatat di buku peraturan sekolah. Bila tak patuh, kita akan celaka. Dan terjadi lagi. Aku di bully untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Suara tawaan laknat, makin dinginnya punggung ibu terlihat, gunjingan-gunjingan, cibiran-cibiran. Kepalaku mulai pecah. Bahkan paru-paruku susah untuk bernafas. Tetap kutahan air mata dan teriakan yang selalu ingin kukeluarkan. Bahkan buku-buku pelajaran yang robek, seragamku yang compang-camping, sepatuku yang talinya putus, juga tas sekolahku yang kotor juga.

Mereka memanggilku 'anak laki-laki sakit'. Aku tahu alasanya.

Aku pun masuk SMA. Disitulah pertama kali aku mempunyai teman. Ketika seorang gadis bersurai oranye datang tiba-tiba ke mejaku.

'kamu sendirian?'

Dunia yang tadinya hanya diriku yang sendirian, kini perlahan-lahan diisi. Walau ibuku masih tidak peduli terhadapku, namun, setidaknya aku tidak sendirian lagi. Kini duniaku semakin ramai. Aku mempunyai banyak teman. Sedikit demi sedikit kesedihanku hilang.

Sebelum hal itu terjadi.

Aku lupa dengan peraturan tentang sosialisasi, untuk tidak mengusik orang yang lebih kuat. Dan aku kena batunya. Sekali lagi aku jatuh.

Musim semi tahun lalu, aku jatuh cinta dengan seorang pemuda bernama Trafalgar Law. Toh, laki-laki dan perempuan, aku sudah tak peduli lagi. Yang penting, aku bisa merasakan artinya cinta.

Sifat dingin dan judesnya kepadaku, kuanggap manis karena kukira sifat perempuan memang begitu. Semakin dia menjauh dariku, semakin ingin kudekati dirinya. Namun, ternyata itu adalah suatu kesalahan, suatu kebodohan.

Aku tak pernah mengetahui bahwa Trafalgar adalah kekasih gelap kepala sekolah. Tidak ada yang pernah memberitahukannya padaku. Suatu hari, aku masuk ke kelas dengan suasana dingin menyambutku. Zoro kutegur, tak menjawab. Nami kutegur, memalingkan muka. Rasa bingungku terjawab dengan mejaku yang kotor dan penuh dengan sampah basah di laciku, dan juga coretan.

'Dasar lelaki genit'

Kembali, duniaku menjadi sepi dan dingin. Kembali, aku mengalami bullying yang bahkan lebih parah, karena pelototan mata dari orang-orang yang dulu kuanggap teman. Dan lagi,

Tatapan dinginnya.

Apa salah jika aku terlahir di dunia ini? Apa dosa jika aku lahir di dunia ini? Berulang-ulang aku terbuang tanpa aku mengerti apa salahku. Apa salah bila aku hanya ingin merasakan cinta walupun hanya sedikit saja?

Semua buku, semua bualan-bualan tentang kehidupan yang selalu aku percayai. Semua nasihat yang bodohnya kuturuti. Kata-kata semangat yang hanya membuatku semakin down.

Semua….

.

.

.

Semua….

.

.

.

AAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

.

.

.

 **SAMPAH!**

 **.**

Aku hidup, seakan mati.

Aku jatuh, tapi tak bisa bangkit lagi.

Aku berhak menangis, tapi tak bisa tersenyum lagi.

Aku mengambang-ambang, tanpa ada yang menyelamatkan.

Mengapa aku tak menyadari,bahwa ini memang adalah takdirku?

Dan mungkin, aku tidak akan merasakannya lagi.

Sekarang aku, terbaring di aspal yang dingin. Sebuah genangan merah tampaknya mengotori bahuku yang berwarna putih. Pandanganku kabur tak karuan. Tapi masih bisa kulihat beberapa orang mengelilingiku. Diantaranya, Trafalgar.

Yang kuingat, bahkan setelah kelopak mataku tertutup.

'Manusia bagai serigala buas yang akan memangsa yang dianggap lebih lemah.'

'Cinta membuat jauh lebih kuat.'

Aku tak peduli lagi.

Leherku tergerak perlahan. Mataku semakin kabur. Persendianku mati rasa. Dan mungkin, detak-detak jantung yang makin perlahan ini yang dapat kurasakan.

.

.

.

Ah, langit itu biru.

.

.

.

Namaku Monkey . Lahir di Rio de Jenairo. Besar dan tinggal di Tokyo.

Mereka memanggilku 'anak lelaki sakit'.

Ya, aku memang 'sakit'.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Make no mistake, I live in the prison_

 _That I built myself this is my religion_

 _They said that I am the sick boy_

 _Easy to say, when you don't take the risk, boy._

.

.

.

1Juli 2018

BlackReaperofSpring.


End file.
